Between Heaven and Hell
by KaTh13teen
Summary: In a battle for love, Emily would have to go through heaven and hell to maintain Naomi by her side. Would she be able to survive the struggles of their relationship and fight with Naomi until the end, or will she give up on the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reality

Present day 3:00 am

"I have finally understood the reality of it all. I was leaving in a world of fantasy, of princesses and castles. What absurd of me not to understand this before. I think I have even lost my mind in the process; I am going crazy so crazy. What is wrong with me? Is it too hard to understand that this is way too complicated? Is this the end of the beginning or is it finally the end?" All of these thoughts crossed Emily's mind from one moment to another. This is the 6th time she had been in the hospital this year. There was nothing wrong with her, the problem was that little rebel girl she was in love too. The blonde manage to make Emily feel like the world was in her hands, yet it made her feel like the worst piece of shit that had ever existed in the world. How many times more would she have to see her like this? How many times? She was broken, she was not her anymore. In her battle to save the blue eyed blonde she had lost herself. Could it be possible that she was going to quit like others had done in the past. Could it be that she was going to ignore the situation like many of them did already. Maybe it was time for her to forget about the blonde girl. Maybe this was the time when she would finally stop loving her and be just her friend. Maybe this was the time when she would disappear from the blonde's life and start her life far away in Germany, France or maybe even the USA. Who knew what was going to happened, all she knew was that this was breaking her to limit.

7:05 pm January 2013

"Are you ok Ms. Fitch" the doctor ask with a serious look in his face

"Yes, I am. Is she ok? What happened?" Asked the redhead worry about her beloved girlfriend.

"Are you aware that Ms. Campbell does drugs?" The look in Emily's face changed immediately. It was impossible, she had promise she had stopped it. She promised she would not do it anymore, for her, for Emily, for them. Why did this have to happen in this specific moment? Why did everything have to be so fucked up?

"She used to" said Emily trying to hold the break in her voice. " She has been clean for a while now. She has probably been clean for 3 or 4 months. I am not sure."

"Well results show different Ms…"

"Matty please stop, I am your friend"'

"Emily, this is serious problem. Ms. Campbell was here 2 months before because she overdosed and when I talked to her I told her that next time she would probably not be as lucky as she was that time. Here we are again and I am not sure what we can do to help her" Matty put his hand on Emily's arm and looked her straight in the eyes " I would do everything as possible to save Naomi, you know that Ems, but you have to be aware that this situation is very serious. I had to induce her in a coma so she could be able to survive, yet the chances of her getting out of this mess are limited. She is in a ventilator and her longs are only working to a 10%."

"what does the ventilator has to do with anything? I mean, why did she have to use a ventilator on the first place?"

Matty looked at Emily, hold his breath and sighted trying to think how to answer her question "I guess you haven't seen your girlfriend in a while Emily. She had pneumonia and with the drug abuse all she did was make it worst. When her friend brought her here she was completely hallucinating and she had no idea who she was or what she was doing in here. She was claiming that Russians were trying to get her." Matty looked back to the room to see Naomi on the bed "Emily she was dead for 2 minutes, I almost couldn't bring her back to life. You know she is my friend too. I worry about her, but she has been doing all the wrong decisions Emily and apparently she had kept us away of her life so we don't bother her with the same subject over and over again."

Matty had been a good friend of Naoms and Emily for a long time now. If he was being serious about the situation it was a sign to be worried. "Why Naomi, why?" asked Emily to herself "what can I do for her Matty? Tell me, what can I do?"

"For now there is nothing to do Ems. I would say just to wait for the best. I promise I will do everything as possible to save her Emily. I know how important she is for you, and you know how important she is for me"

Present day

" Ems,Ems, Emsy.. Emily answer me" Matty was in front of Emily. She was unaware of his presence because she was way to concentrated thinking about the events of 12 months ago.

"How is she Matty?"

"She is doing better. She was able to wake up. Do you want to see her?" What kind of question was that? I mean, Emily wanted to see her but she was so angry that a second voice in her head was telling her to leave Naomi alone. "She wants to see you Ems. You were the first thing, the first person she asked for". Emily nodded and followed Matty to Naomi's room, but a that feeling was still growing in her, the feeling of anger"

"Ems" the blonde seemed genuinely happy of seeing her girlfriend "come closer I want to touch you. I need you here close to me". Emily took the sit on the side of Naomi's bed but she avoided any contact with the blonde. "What is wrong Ems?"

"What is wrong? What is wrong? WHAT IS FUCKING WORNG? Are you shitting me Naoms?"

"Calm down Emily this is a hospital. Chill out, I didn't want to offend you"

"Naomi you were supposed to stay away of it. You promised, you gave me your word"

"Well, sorry"

"'well sorry' is that all you have to say? Naomi I am close to lose you, can you understand that?"

Naomi looked away and for a moment Emily felt like slapping her girlfriend right in the face. How could she be so stupid and not realized that she was breaking Emily's heart? How did she dear to treat her like that? After all they had been together Emily felt like she deserved more. She didn't want tons of money or houses, or materialistic things; she wanted her girlfriend and a future with her. Was that too much to ask? Was it too much to ask for a clean girlfriend who would put everything for their relationship?

"Ems stop it please. It is nothing so serious I have survive to this before"

"Yes and fucking Cook did a great job in covering you in that one too. You were supposed to be clean but no he had to help you to go back to the bad habits right? Well then fuck off Naoms, FUCK THE HELL OFF"

"Ems, please"

"No Naomi it is too late. I hope you enjoy your happiness, I am done". With those words Emily got out of Naomi's room, walking slowly little tears were making their way down the redhead's cheeks. She was suffering once again for love. Maybe this was the end, no, this was the end. Naomi and she were not meant to be together, at least not anymore. It was time for her to try to build up her life again. She was heartbroken and desolated. She started running and running until she got to a house with a blue door. She knocked at the door and a beautiful brunette opened the door for her.

"Effy I can't, I fucking cant anymore" Even when Effy was Naomi's best female friend she had a great link and past with Emily. She stretched her arms to her and before Emily could say anything else she kissed her in a hard but yet sweet manner. Emily kissed her back and the brunette made sure to hug the redhead with all her strength. "I am here Ems, it is ok. You are more than welcome to stay here" with that Emily came into the house and the brunette closed the door behind them.

Effy knew Emily and her had no future together, they were just part of the past. This didn't mean that Emily was not a very important part of her life. Effy loved Emily like she had never loved anyone before but now her love for her was the love of an ex- lover. She loved her with all her strength and she would be there to support her in these difficult moments. She would support her once more so she would be able to find her way back to Naomi.

"How did you screw up this time Naoms? How did you screw up this time?" was all the brunette was thinking.


	2. Trust

Present Day

"_This is the story of a beautiful girl with an enormous heart. A beautiful redhead that once stole my heart. You would find it hard to believe that such petite figure would be so powerful and full of charm, but you might understand that it was her heart and those beautiful eyes what made me fall so hard. I was lucky that once I had her by my side, but truly honest that heart was not mine. I thought I fall for this girl once but true reality show a change in deices. You have to understand that before you I used to think she was the right one, and when she changed me for the cold blonde beauty it broke my heart. She was supposed to be the one, and a change in plans was what made you mine."_

" _You have to be fucking kidding me. After all this time, am I the second plate?"_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it. You don't understand Katie. She was the right one for me in the sense that she was the first person who took care of me. The one who tried to make me a better person in the first place, the one that saw my potential. And at the end I realized that I really loved her, that I love her still."_

"_Fuck off then Eff"_

"_It is not like that. I used to love her like my lover, now I love her like my friend. She is still important for me for all that she did for me. Katie if it hadn't been for her I would have never met the person who illuminates my days. The person who makes me happy every morning, that person is you. You know pretty well how the story ends, I don't have to tell you."_

"_Do you want her more than you want me?"_

"_How can you ask me something like that? You know I don't. I am grateful because she help me in moments of need, because she helped me find you. She helped me realized that my love for her was gratitude while my love for you is … well true. You are my sun Katie, my live without you wouldn't be the same. You have made me happy since the first moment you decide to make me part of your life. I hope that never changes. Your love for me, our love, what we have, all of us is what keeps me sane and save."_

"_And what was that kiss about? Are you going to tell me that is something you do with all your friends? Effy she is my fucking little sister. She was yours and you were hers, but now you are mine, MINE EFFY!"_

All these thoughts were crossing Effy's mind, even when her lover was saying nothing at all and the conversation was only in her mind she was thinking about Katie's reaction. Katie was there saying nothing at all, hugging her little sister and watching Effy with those penetrating brown eyes. She knew Katie had understood a long time ago that Emily and her were history but that didn't meant that the brunette wasn't afraid of her lover getting upset about their relationship. Their friendship, because that's all it was just pure, and sane friendship.

Emily was her friend and she knew it. It wasn't hard to understand, it just made things a little bit complicated knowing their past; their history. She knew she loved Katie more than she loved nicotine, and that was too much to say. Why was she so afraid with Emily's visit? It wasn't like she liked her like a lover anymore. She had even become Naomi's best friend after she started going out with Katie, at the end of all they had twins in common. She couldn't think of a real reason of why she felt so nervous aside from the look in Katie's face. Was it that? Was Katie's expression driving her mad? She certainly doubted it but it was quite possible since it was what was making her more uncomfortable at that moment.

"Emsy, why don't you go to out room and lay down for a while? Eff and I will cook some dinner and the three of us can eat together in an hour. How does it sound?" said Katie with her hand firmly attached to her little sister's face. Emily nodded and she walked upstairs to get some rest, after all it had been quite a long day for her and she needed to scape to dreamland where Naomi and she had the possibility of having a happy ending.

"What was that Eff?" _Fuck! _It was happening; Katie was upset for the kiss she gave Emily.

"I don't know what you mean" _That was it, act calm and secure as always. Don't let your insecurity get noticed_.

"Effy you cannot fool me. I know you even more than what I know the Gucci catalog and that's too much to say"

_Fuck! _Though Effy, now she was screwed. Katie indeed knew her pretty well. She had let her walls down the minute she met Katie; the minute she had fall in love for her. What would she do right now? How would she hide it? I mean, that was the problem, there was nothing to hide, yet there was a lot to fide accordingly to hide accordingly to Katie's face.

"Look, there's no reason to be jealous Katie. You know I love you, right?" What kind of question was that? Of course she knew, now Katie had reasons to think something was wrong. _SHIT!_

"What are you talking about babes? Of course I know you love me, and yes I know there's no reason to be jealous"

"So what is all this about?"

"Well, you are my sister's best mate. She needs your support and all you do is fiver her a little kiss and hug? I was expecting you to give her a real hug, a Fitch hug!"

"So you are not me at me love?"

"Why would I? You mean, for the kiss?" Effy nodded feeling somehow tense by the talk. "No babes, I know my sister and you have history but you are past. Now what matters is you and me, we are present history. I love you Elizabeth Stonem, and you love me. What else is there to argue babes?" Effy hugged Katie with all the strength she had and kissed her passionately as if someone were going to take her lover away from her. In moments like this was when Effy realized that she had made the right choice, that this girl beside her was the best in her life. Was hard to believe how deices had turn in her favor and she had met the right one no more than a few years before.

april 26th 2010,

Since the beginning of the year Emily and Effy had been going out together. Effy was 18 and was finishing her A- levels with this beautiful girl, Emily, who was only 16. Emily was a quite different kind of girl. She was silent most of the times, and was always studying everyone around her, but was only until Effy gave her the shot that she realized Emily was a warrior. She fought a great battle to save Effy from herself. Was the only person Effy met until that period in her life that had put all her effort to give her a chance and see the beauty in her too.

_Elizabeth Stonem and Emily Fitch met on September 20__th__ 2009. That they she saw an astonish girl across the bar. She was dancing like nobody was looking at her. She was beautiful in all senses, her beautiful red hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her beautiful rosy lips; everything about her drove Effy crazy. That night Elizabeth got to meet Emily and in that moment she changed her life. Thanks to Emily she met the love of her life. Thanks to her she met a better side of herself. _

"What are you thinking about?" Emily gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, so soft and delicate that was almost inexistent.

"I was thinking about how we met"

"Do you remember how we met?" ask the redhead incredulously. She knew Elizabeth remembered pretty well how they met but she loved to hear the story. It made her happy to know that Effy loved her as much as she loved her.

" It was last year in September. I saw you in the club and you tricked me to dance with you and invite you for a drink" Effy's smirk grew wider. She knew that was not exactly how their story began but she liked to continuously teased the redhead.

"C'mon Eff" Emily lightly punched Effy in the arm "tell the story right. You know I love it when you tell our story."

Effy turned her eyes in disdain " ok, ok, ok….. So it didn't exactly start like that but you really tricked me with your age. I was really surprised the next day when the new girl in my class turned to be 15 and just my last fuck." She kissed Emily before continuing the story. "So that night on September 20th last year I met you. You were wearing a beautiful black dress and your red hair astonish as always. You were dancing like no one was looking at you, so free, so beautiful. That's when I decided you had to be mine. I invited you for some drinks and we went back to mine, have a great night and next morning when I woke up you were already gone. I though you wanted nothing to do with me and I didn't care at all until I saw you in English class that morning and I got terrified when I heard your age"

"Well, I guess that was my fault. It is not like I tell everyone my age. You know I don't do it in normal bases, people ask to many questions. The point is that we end up together again right?"

Yes at the end of all that was the point. Effy loved Emily more than she had loved anybody in her life. Her beautiful face, her maturity, her intelligence, her age. It was not like she had dated anyone younger than her before, but this exception was the best exception she had ever done. She was scared of dating someone, and even more, of dating someone younger than her. Emily was 2 years younger than her when she met her, but didn't look or acted her age. Emily definitely acted like someone older; she was mature for her age. She never wanted to explain Effy why she hated to tell her age, but at this point Effy had accepted with many other secrets of Emily.

Present day…. 21:00pm

"Are sure there is no problem with me staying here"

"No there is no problem at all. Katie and I had grew stronger since the last time Ems. We have learned more about each other and we have more trust in each one."

"Thank you very much Effy. You are someone very special for me. I needed Katie for support but I also needed someone who understood me as a lover, someone who …. Well, someone who had had with me what Naomi and I have. That person is you Elizabeth." Effy didn't know how comfortable she felt with that statement. She wanted to help Emily but the fact that the redhead saw her like she saw Naomi made her felt somehow uncomfortable. She knew she had a special place in Emily's heart but that her place was not filled with the love you feel for a lover, as much as the love you feel for your best friend.

"Katie is really lucky"

"What did you just say?" Effy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't mean it like that. Eff, you are an amazing person and even when we didn't work out like lovers I always knew you were going to make my sister happy. Until this point my sister has been the happiest person with you in her life. You make her feel secure; you bring her support even when you don't say anything to her. You really love her and she really loves you." Effy knew that but it was good to know that someone else was able to notice it.

"Is a shame it is not the same for us, you know?" the redhead sighed and in that moment Effy knew she was referring to Naomi. "We have love Eff, but she is constantly breaking my trust. I can't like this Elizabeth, I just can't. She is driving me crazy, crazy in some many ways. I love her, love her so much. And now I am so tired, so sick and tired of this. This situation is getting out of control and I feel like quitting, like letting her go." Emily started crying and Elizabeth couldn't contain herself and hugged her as hard as she cold"

"I am here Ems. I am here for you, and soon Naomi will too"

"How can you be so sure?" She wasn't but she had to give her little friend some hope.

"She always repairs her mistakes right? She is strong like you are Emily and she will fight for you, for her, for your relationship" Effy didn't know if it were her words or the strength she was using to hug Emily, but either way Emily pushed her against the bed and rest her head in Elizabeth's chest. Effy never stopped hugging her, she pet Emily's head and put her to sleep.

"_Sometimes I think if I still love you Emily. Sometimes my thoughts get confuse and I don't know if I appreciate you only like my friend or still like my lover. I love Katie, I really do Emily. She has been me everything for the last few years. She has given everything I need to survive. She has been there in the good and the bad moments. She is my everything now. I want to understand the whole situation between you and Naomi, but I can't. Even when I want to be on your side of the situation, I can't help myself from understanding her reasons too. She is afraid Emily, she is afraid of losing you. She is afraid of repeating her childhood with you. She wants a new life but she doesn't know how to let the demons go and only live with the good memories between you and her. She loves you she really does. She loves you like I love Katie but in her own way. She ….. She loves you, and I love Ka.."_

"You are coming to bed babe?" Effy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an angelical husky voice. Her beautiful girlfriend had come for her.

"I was thinking about how much I love you Katie" Effy couldn't hide her sincerity. She LOVED Katie and she knew it. There was no reason why to hide her feelings.

"I love you to babes, a lot. Come here, I'll take you to bed and put you to sleep. My little sister needs to get some rest and I don't think she is going to get it with both of you in the couch" Katie smiled to Effy and grabbed her hand so she could take her to bed with her.

"_Katie Fitch I love you so much you can't imagine. You are my everything, please don't dare to leave me alone, never. One day you will be completely mine, just give me time to get some strength. I know you love me and you will be patient for me."_

"What is on your mind babes? You seem a little spaced out" Katie looked at Effy very concerned. She grabbed her girlfriends face and placed a powerful kiss in her mouth.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." Elizabeth grab her girlfriend and hugged her with such love that she felt warm by the contact. She grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her to bed where they laid down until next morning in peace.

"_I won't let you go again Katie. I love you to much to let you go."_

**It is possible that for most of you this was a weird chapter. I think it is important for the rest of the story to understand the relationship between the twins and Effy. They have a strong link between them that involves past and present memories. During the rest of the story, as you might realize already, I will tell the story coming and going from past and present. It is important to maintain the characters in harmony. Let me know what you think about the story so far, and if you think there's something that should be changed or added. Thanks for reading this and I hope you like it. **

**P.S. The next chapter is going to be about Naomi so let me know what you would like to know about the character. I will be posting it probably tomorrow night or Saturday. Think what you want to know and I will probably reveal it **


End file.
